Good Brother
by Jasmine29012001
Summary: Penyesalan datangnya terakhir... inilah penyesalan seorang uchiha. gak bisa bikin summary... baca aja deh ya...


**Ohayou gozaimasu mina….hehehe hari ini adalah hari bersejarah buat dunia#halah karena ada author baru nih… yeay… orangnya cantik baik imuetz maniz….(all:hoekk… heh author PD banget lo!)hehehe… iri ya….(all:*ke WC ber jamaah*)eh… pada kemana semua ya?... udah deh kalo gitu baca aja ya readers semua.**

**Disclaimer Naruto By uncle MK….(dah tau semua kan?)**

**Title in this story is GOOD BROTHER**

**WARNING: bagi para readers semua… di harapkan untuk membawa tissue karena author yakin kalian bakal nangis karena cerita ini… kalo gak nangis author gibeng semua! (all:*bawa golok semua*)eh udah udah sekarang beneran silahkan bacaaaaa….. *di kejar readers***

SASUKE POV…(Sasuke dan Itachi masa kecil)

Penyesalan datangnya terakhir, menurutku itu benar, keselamatan seorang manusia ada pada perkataannya, dan itupun menurutku benar. Aku akhirnya mengerti arti dari kedua kata mutiara itu sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu…..

**0{FLASH BACK ON}0**

"itachi-neesan…"seruku sambil berlari kearah taman belakang rumah.

Aku menghampiri kakakku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Saat aku melihat ke arah sorot matanya, aku melihat kesenduan di matanya. Seketika itu juga aku merasa seluruh tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku menegurnya pelan.

"i..itachi-nee"seruku pelan.

"…"kakakku tak bergeming sama sekali.

"i..itachi-nee…"seruku lagi.

"apa kau tidak bisa diam?"bentaknya tiba tiba.

Aku hanya bisa terkesiap dengan bentakan tadi, takku sangka ia akan membentakku. Saat aku akan mulai berkata lagi, kakakku membentakku lagi dengan lebih kasar. Dan kini ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya bahkan ia menatap ku dengan tajam.

"apa kau tak bisa berhenti menggangguku? Apa kau hanya bisa membuat hari hariku tidak tenang? Sekarang juga pergi dari hadapanku! Pergi!"bentaknya keras.

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menahan tangis, saat kakakku berjalan menjauhiku, aku berlari menuju kamarku. Di kamar, aku menangis histeris sambil mencemooh sikap kakakku tadi. Aku marah dan merasa benci akan sikapnya tadi, aku merasa ia adalah kakak terburuk untukku.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, aku tak pernah menyapa kakakku sama sekali rasa benci telah menguasai diriku. Aku tak pernah lagi menganggap kakakku ada. Hingga saat aku melihat ke taman belakang, aku melihat kakakku sedang duduk termenung seperti saat dulu, aku ingin menghampirinya tapi mengingat kenangan masa lalu, aku jadi enggan.

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun terdengar suara panggilan menghentikanku.

"sasuke…."panggilnya lirih

"hn…"jawabku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"jawablah pertanyaanku, lalu kau boleh pergi!"serunya.

"…"aku hanya diam seribu bahasa, lalu ia berkata lagi.

"apa kau membenciku?"tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"hh… apa itachi-nee merasa bersalah? Kalau iya, maka kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya."seruku dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sebenarnya, saat itu aku sangat sedih untuk mengutarakan perasaanku itu, tapi… itu memang perasaan murni dari hatiku, jadi mungkin itu bisa menyadarkan dirinya agar mau meminta maaf padaku. Memang aku merasa bersalah, tapi itu telah terjadi.

Malam harinya aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara berisik dari ruang tamu, selain suara orang yang sedang mengobrol, terdengar juga suara tangisan dan ambulans menuju ke rumah. Aku merasa takut, lalu aku bergegas untuk tidur dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Akhirnya pagi menjelang dan kaa-san membangunkanku dari tidurku yang membingungkan. Semalam aku bermimpi itachi-neesan menggenggam lenganku lalu kelopak bunga sakura menghapusnya terbang bersama angin. Aku tak tahu arti dari mimpi itu, tapi itu membingungkan.

Saat aku melihat kaa-sanku, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang letih dan matanya sembab, saat aku ingin bertanya, entah kenapa lidahku menjadi kaku, dan aku hanya menuruti perintah kaa-san. Aku keluar dari kamarku, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati semua tengah berpkaian hitam.

"kaa-san… ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak orang? Kenapa semua muram?"tanyaku ragu.

Kaa-san tak kuasa membendung tangisnya lalu memeluk erat tubuhku. Di balik isakkannya, kaa-san menjelaskan semuanya, aku hanya tercengang mendengar semua itu.

"s…sasuke… se..sebenarnya…hiks… i…itachi…sudah….meninggal….."seru kaa-san lirih dan tersedu sedu sambil memelukku.

"a..aapa?apa..y..yang kaa-san katakana?"seruku tak percaya.

"jadi,… sebenarnyaa itachi mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium 4, dan itu tidak ada obatnya. Dan sebelum ia meninggal ia menyempatkan menulis surat ini untukmu."seru kaa-san lalu menyerahkan surat dari itachi-nee padaku.

"u…untukku?" seruku gugup.

Aku membaca surat itu, air mataku mengalir deras tak tertahankan lagi. Dalam surat itu ia berkata,

Untuk adikku,sasuke.

Sasuke, aku adalah kakak terburuk untukmu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tak dapat menjadi kakak yang baik dan aku ingin kau tahu ini, seorang kakak tak pernah membenci adiknya sendiri. Mungkin aku pernah membuat hatimu sakit, dan aku membuat kau membenciku. Kau salah sasuke, kau salah jika kau menganggapku membencimu karena aku selalu menyayangimu.

Terimakasih dan maaf untukmu…..

**0{FLASH BACK OFF}0**

Hingga saat ini, aku menyesali perbuatanku itu,aku merasa bahwa aku bukanlah adik yang baik untuknya. tapi penyesalan itu sudah terlambat. Dan aku hanya bisa merenungi semua yang telah aku lakukan. Tapi... ia telah mengajariku banyak hal. Dan aku, menyayanginya…..

OWARI

Tambahan

Itachi : thor…. Kok gue mati sich… ngenes banget lagi matinya, kanker darah bro…

Sasuke : hahahaha*ngakak gak berhenti*

Itachi : heh, gue bunuh lo sas!

Sasuke : *kicep*

Author: ok ok jangan berteman, jangan berteman… (all: sweatdrop berjamaah)

Itachi : terus gimana nasib gue?

Author: ya…. Mati.

Itachi :*pundung*

Hehehe…. Gimana mina?...gaje ya? Gak apa apa deh ya…. Kan author bocah baru… hehe ya ini aja deh ya… dan buat readers semua review please…. Dan tolong kasih kritiK dan saran ya…

Semua kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada#halah dan review please….


End file.
